


blowing smoke

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hospital Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Using a hospital room to smoke pot and have sex is probably not allowed. Taiga never follows procedure anyway.





	blowing smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/gifts).



The lazy curls of fragrant smoke floating dissipating through the air draw Hanaya Taiga’s eyes and attention off of the man straddling his hips, his head tilting back further into the pillows as he watches the smoke thin out further. When he received the invitation— annoyed Kujo could have gotten his phone number, annoyed Nico probably gave it to him ever since the two of them had become buddy-buddy— he planned to ignore it. Kujo took the message being read as Taiga agreeing he could come by, though; he walked into the hospital like he owned the place and told Taiga to show him what room Taiga called his own.

Keeping the hospital up and running in any sense of the word meant leaving his apartment behind and making the hospital his home. He knows he needs to run the air conditioning system on high to make sure the smell in the air is gone by morning, but right now his head feels pleasantly fuzzy, his focus unable to settle on just one thing.

Above him, Kujo laughs, runs a hand through his black hair, further mussing it from its usual style, dark strands falling into his darker eyes. “You good, doc?”

“Shut up.” Taiga stretches a hand up, watches the smoke curl around his fingers and shakes his fingers to watch it spread. “Head feels funny. You do this often?”

“Yeah. You think I’d be putting up with this shit without some way of calming down? You think dealing with God is easy?” Kujo snorts and Taiga squints at him; did he just call Kuroto  _ God _ out of the man’s presence? “I’d smoke with Emu but he’s got bug boy to keep him company now.”

Taiga snorts. “You should a little bitter about that.”

“Not at all. Just means I gotta adjust my plans accordingly. Hold still.” Kujo’s fingers tickle Taiga’s stomach before he delves into the plastic bag he’s sat just below Taiga’s sternum, opened up so he can access it as needed. “If you spill this you gotta pick it up. Not cheap.”

“You don’t have to use me as a table, you know.” Taiga has to fight not to squirm now that Kujo has made him aware of the bag balanced on top of him.

Kujo rolls his eyes, packing the glass pipe in his hand with an experienced touch that makes Taiga question just how many times he’s done this, and whether or not Bugsters are capable of getting high. They must be, else Kujo would likely not bother spending the money. It should be less disconcerting, because Kujo is the same obnoxious asshole he’s always been in Taiga’s eyes even with the ability to teleport around the hospital at will, or to just appear on one of their phones to fuck with them. But every time he does anything that makes Taiga think twice about what Kuroto’s coding has achieved, he gets a headache.

Kujo spins his lighter between his fingers for a moment before flicking it. “I’ll move the bag in just a second and you can sit up here and take a hit. How you feeling? Good?”

“Fuzzy.” Taiga’s eyes narrow when Kujo laughs at him. “What are you laughing at?”

“That’s a good thing to hear, actually, I’m pretty pleased about it.” Kujo takes the bag off of him and leans over to set it on the nightstand, giving Taiga a view of his torso, bare beneath the unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt he’s chosen to wear today. Hard muscle under dark skin, and Taiga wants to touch, though that thought feels foreign to him.

Kujo loops his fingers beneath the chain around Taiga’s neck, tugging, the dog tags clinking together. “All right, sit up. Hurry up, I don’t got all night.”

Even with the added height advantage of sitting on top of Taiga, Kujo is still shorter. Taiga watches him bring the pipe to his lips, waiting patiently for his own turn— And then time seems to skip, at least a little. Because the next thing Taiga knows, Kujo’s lips are pressed against his, soft and smokey, and Taiga opens his mouth without thinking about it. He’s not expecting the smoke puffed into his mouth and almost chokes but catches himself. When Kujo leans back, Taiga exhales, eyes drifting up to watch the smoke again.

“Nice, nice. A quick study.” Kujo holds the pipe up to Taiga’s lips. “You up for returning the favor?”

Taiga wonders if this counts as kissing in some way or another. He takes the hit and lets Kujo press their mouths together, feels Kujo’s fingers sneak into the hair at the nape of his neck. The smoke is caught between their lips and Kujo holds him in place, letting it burn, letting him strain just a little before he leans back to exhale in Taiga’s face. The corners of his mouth twitch up, and he shifts a little, pressing his hips down against Taiga for just a minute.

“Oh, hey.” Kujo laughs, bumps their foreheads together. “You got a thing for me?”

“Huh?” It takes Taiga a minute for his brain and body to connect enough to put the pieces together, realizing the front of his pants have become considerably tighter. “Oh. Okay.”

Kujo shakes his head, shifts forward and sets the heel of his palm on top of Taiga’s cock, pressing down just enough to make Taiga’s breath catch in his throat. “You want me to do something about that? You and Dr. Stick Up His Ass haven’t taken care of that UST yet, have you? So it’s probably been a while for you.”

Taiga scowls. “You don’t know that.”

“You fucking Emu? Nah? Didn’t think so.” Kujo squeezes and Taiga’s breath trips, his legs automatically spreading to give Kujo more room to work with. “You wanna fuck me? Might just be the pot putting me in a good mood but Kuroto’s not interested in topping and I like a little variety every now and then, y’know?”

Taiga blinks at him, not wanting to think about this implication. “Y-yeah, yeah. Sure, then.”

It isn’t as though he’s never thought about having sex with Kujo. The coroner is sexy, and he knows that and plays it to his advantage, flirting with damn near everyone in CR every time he gets a chance. Hojo is used to it, Kagami is  _ still _ flustered by it, Parado ignores it and Kuroto feeds into it and makes it worse. Taiga ignores it because he knows better than to be unprofessional in the workplace— Or at least he’d like to think so.

_ You’re getting ready to fuck him in your own hospital. Shut up. _

“Ah, ah.” Kujo plants a hand on his chest when he tries to sit up. “Sorry but I’m riding. I get ridden  _ enough _ if you know what I mean.”

Taiga’s eyes narrow. “That was a shitty joke.”

“I know!” Kujo grins at him, all teeth, then climbs off of him and picks up the bag he’d brought with him slung over his shoulder, pulling what appears to be lube and a condom out of the side pocket. “Should be glad I’m prepared wherever I go.”

“Do Bugsters run the risk of getting infections?” Taiga asks, eyeing the foil packet. Again, he has to think too hard about things he’d rather not think about at all.

Kujo looks thoughtful as he unfastens his jeans, pushes them down and kicks them off— and Taiga could ask why he doesn’t just pixelate the clothing away but he doesn’t. “Dunno. Doubt it but if it’s all the same to you, I don’t want to deal with clean-up right now.”

Taiga feels stupid just lying here so he does the best he can to strip down in the position he’s in, t-shirt hitting the floor followed soon after by his jeans and boxers. He tries to keep the hospital cleaned up now that it’s functional and in-use again but right now his mind is still hazy around the edges and he thinks, vaguely, he’ll just have to clean up later when he has a chance. Air freshener and general sanitation, and he hopes Nico doesn’t know what marijuana smells like just in case he doesn’t get the smell out of the air.

“I was  _ right. _ ” Kujo sounds pleased with himself, stretching out a hand to grip Taiga’s erection, giving it a firm squeeze that makes Taiga’s hips twitch. “Nice, nice. Don’t feel too self-conscious, I have this effect on every guy in CR for the most part.”

“Whatever. Just give me the lube and come here,” Taiga mutters.

“Now you know, Doc, there is one Bugster-related thing I can finally tell you about. I can edit my own code just fine so that’s not necessary.” Kujo straddles his thighs, tears the foil open neatly and perches it on his bare thigh. “If you wanna play with some computer pseudoscience, then I can show you just how well it works. I was pretty impressed with it myself.”

“Pseudo… What,” Taiga deadpans.

Kujo shakes his head instead of answer, situating himself on Taiga’s thighs once more before he picks up the condom and rolls it over Taiga’s cock. The latex is cool to the touch and Taiga hisses just a little at the sensation where he’s so sensitive already, but Kujo only smirks at him and wraps a hand around him, jerking him slow and easy, warming the material in seconds until Taiga’s hips buck, thrusting up into Kujo’s loose fist. When Kujo shifts forward just a little, it pins Taiga down effectively until all he can do is lie there.

“Good man. Just wanted to make sure you were ready for me.” Kujo picks up the lube, pours some into his hand and rubs both of them together before wrapping both of them around Taiga, double the pressure with added slickness.

When he straddles lap once again, Taiga holds his hips, helping Kujo stay balanced while he grips Taiga’s cock, guiding himself down. He stays hovered over the head of Taiga’s cock for just a moment, it just against the rim of his opening, before he exhales and slides down all the way in one, slick, fluid motion that leaves Taiga choking as he goes from nothing to  _ tight _ and  _ hot _ and  _ slick _ all at once. He’s never had a man take his cock down to the root all at once but Kujo only groans, head tipped back, and rolls his hips down against Taiga’s.

“That’s not normal,” Taiga spits out, and Kujo laughs at him, shaking his head.

“There’s some perks, y’know.” Kujo gives his hips a teasing little wiggle and Taiga bites down on a moan, not about being obscenely loud. “Might as well use them to my advantage.”

He braces his hands on Taiga’s chest while he rides him, slow and easy, the soft sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the quiet of the room. Kujo sighs and lets his head fall forward, eyes closed, a little smile playing with the corners of his lips. When Taiga’s hands drift just a bit higher, gripping his sides, he can feel the muscles there flexing with every movement, kept in perfect condition long before Kujo ever died and came back like this. It distracts Taiga from the pleasure for a moment, feeling the muscles beneath his fingers, the way they contract and relax.

“Copping a feel, doc?” Kujo asks him, waggling his eyebrows at him.

“Not a problem, is it?” Taiga shakes his head, tells himself to focus.

“Get a handful of ass while you’re at it. I don’t care.” Kujo pushes up off of Taiga’s chest— which  _ hurts _ a little— and catches Taiga by the wrist, sliding his hands around and down. “Go for it.”

Taiga is too tired to question this. Instead, he runs his hands over the expanse of Kujo’s ass before squeezing, unsurprised to find nothing but smooth supple skin stretched over hard muscle that flexes and twitches beneath his fingertips. Kujo took care of himself in life and it shows now. And then he rolls his hips down hard enough that Taiga’s breath stutters and his fingers dig in harder than he intends them to.

Kujo grins down at him, then tucks his hands behind his head like a pin-up model. “Good sight?”

The question gets an irritated sigh out of Taiga but slips his hands back around to Kujo’s hips, helping him guide his movements, keeping them slow and even. Neither of then can be bothered to go faster than this calm, lazy pace and it’s almost nice to have something so pleasurable and so low stress at the same time. It’s hardly enough to make Taiga’s pulse pick up, his heart still at a moderately slow rhythm behind his ribs.

Kujo wasn’t kidding when he said he could augment his body. He’d been loose enough to slip Taiga in all the way but now he’s tight, tight enough to provide just enough friction against the slickness of the lube that has Taiga’s eyes fluttering shut so he can revel in the sensation. It’s been just him and his hand long enough that Kujo feels like a luxury.

He looks like one, too. Bugsters must not sweat, or they aren’t doing enough to make him sweat, but he looks good on top of Taiga like this, all muscle under dark skin, eyes glittering down at Taiga, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. If he’s getting as much out of this as Taiga, he sure isn’t showing it and Taiga rolls his hips up just to see if he can wipe that look off of Kujo’s face. When Kujo groans, his head falling back, Taiga feels satisfied. It only lasts a moment before Kujo tightens around him, hard enough that it feels like the breath has been punched out of Taiga’s lungs, his toes curling in answer.

“Don’t play with fire, Doc,” Kujo tells him, leaning forward. “Feel good for you?”

Taiga grits his teeth, digging his fingers into Kujo’s hips. “Fuck you.”

“You  _ are. _ ” Kujo bursts out laughing, smothering the sound behind the palm of his hand and Taiga hates to admit that it startles a small laugh out of him.

He slumps forward suddenly enough that Taiga expects Kujo to fall on top of him but he catches himself on his hands, pressed into the pillow on either side of Taiga’s head. They’re much closer than they were a minute ago and the angle changes how Taiga fits inside of him, must be a better angle in general because Kujo shudders with every movement of their bodies, his muscles standing out hard against his skin. Taiga slides his hands up Kujo’s back, taking the chance to admire each inch of him up close and personal.

It’s not like he’s  _ dead. _ He’s been doing what he has to do with the circumstances he’s been in and Kujo has always been attractive at least on a physical level.

“‘M close.” Kujo shifts his weight and swears softly, obviously not finding the angle he’s looking for. “Hate to ask for anything from you but jerk me off.”

Taiga doesn’t know why he says what he does. “Say please and maybe I will.”

“Asshole. Figures, coming from you.” Kujo swallows hard enough that Taiga can see his Adam’s apple bob hard with the movement before he squeezes his eyes shut. “Fucker. Fine, fine.  _ Please _ jerk me off, Doc.”

Taiga has no idea where the lube’s gone so he just spits into the palm of his hand— not sanitary but it’ll have to do— and wraps his hand around Kujo’s cock, much larger in size than he would have expected based on the coroner’s height. He’s desperately hard, too, no doubt desperate to be touched and the moment Taiga’s fingers close around him, Kujo moans low and deep from the base of his throat, his entire body shuddering. This is at least something Taiga has recent experience with, letting Kujo’s pre-come dribble over his cock to give him added lubrication.

It’s hard to maintain a steady rhythm when there’s heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and his thighs are seizing with the pleasure of it but Kujo makes little whimpering noises down at him and it’s enough to force Taiga to fight through the haze in his brain to do something useful with his hand. He still comes first, his entire body tensing with the motion but he strokes Kujo through it, the hot splash against his stomach and Kujo’s high-pitched whine in his ear letting him know he’s done just enough.

This time, Kujo does just slump down against him and Taiga grunts because computer code has  _ no right _ to feel so heavy. But he’s too tired to move now, and though it seems like a good idea to maybe push Kujo off of him, or get dressed, or something, none of his thoughts form coherently enough to turn into actual words. It’s fine.

“I’m gonna take a nap on top of you,” Kujo mumbles against his neck.

Taiga frowns. “Do Bugsters need to sleep?”

“I dunno. Don’t care. Sleep.” Kujo shifts a bit so that Taiga slides out of him, then hitches a leg up on Taiga’s hips and shoves his face against Taiga’s neck harder. “You’re bony. Not as comfortable to lie on as Emu is. You should eat more or something. Or eat anything, even.”

“Oh well excuse me for not being a comfortable enough pillow for your tastes,” Taiga mutters.

Kujo huffs against his neck. “You’re forgiven just this once. But only once. One time.”

Taiga slings an arm around his shoulders and lets his eyes slide shut, thinking that a nap sounds particularly nice right now. He only hopes that he wakes up early enough that he can get the room cleaned up before the patients show up— Or, worse, before Nico shows up and they accidentally scar her for life.


End file.
